FETISH JUNGHOPE
by Hyunlipsu94
Summary: "Aku terlalu memujamu hyung" - Jungkook. "Padahal sudah berpuluh-puluh kali aku bilang untuk pergi dari dalam hidupku" - Hoseok. You got a fetish for my love,I push you out and you come right back. JEON JUNGKOOK X JUNG HOSEOK. TOP!JUNGKOOK BOT!HOSEOK. BTS! BANGTAN BOYS!


**FETISH**

 **.**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK X JUNG HOSEOK**

 **.**

 **BANGTAN BOYS**

 **.**

 **DRAMA / ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **M+ / NC 21+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahhh... Junghh... Kook... Emhhh"

Hoseok hanya mampu mendesah ketika Jungkook semakin dalam memasukki dirinya. Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak saat Jungkook menambah kecepatan ketika ia hampir ' _datang_ ', tangannya pun mencakar punggung lebar itu ketika ia mencapai ' _surganya_ '.

"Jung! Ahhhh..." Teriak Hoseok ketika Jungkook mengeluarkan semua cairannya kedalam tubuh Hoseok. Nafas mereka terengah-engah setelah bergumul kurang lebih dua jam. Jungkook membalik posisi mereka, merebahkan tubuh Hoseok ke dadanya. Membelai surai _red wine_ itu dengan pelan, seakan menuntun Hoseok ke alam mimpi.

"Padahal kamu sudah memintaku untuk pergi hyung, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, Aku terlalu memujamu hyung," Bisik Jungkook saat mendengar nafas teratur Hoseok yang menandakan ia telah tertidur. Jungkook menatap langit-langit kamar Hoseok seraya tersenyum sinis. Entah sudah berapa kali Hoseok selalu meminta Jungkook untuk pergi dari kehidupannya, namun lagi dan lagi Jungkook selalu kembali dan membawa Hoseok ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Bertingkah seakan tidak membutuhkanku, tapi sebenarnya kamu memang membutuhkan ku bukan, sayang?"

Jungkook terlalu membutuhkan Hoseok dalam hidupnya, sama dengan Hoseok yang juga membutuhkan Jungkook walaupun berkali-kali menjauh dari Jungkook. Jungkook menganggap Hoseok bukan hanya sebagai pemuas hasrat belaka namun pemuas dahaga cinta Jungkook yang terlalu berlebihan pada Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari yang bersinar terang membangunkan Hoseok dari tidur lelapnya, melihat sekeliling namun yang ia dapati hanya dirinya sendiri berselimut tanpa mengenakan apapun didalamnya. Dapat ia lihat di samping nakas tempat tidurnya sudah tersedia roti bakar serta susu yang masih mengepulkan asapnya.

"Jungkook? Kookie-ya?" Panggil Hoseok namun tak ada jawaban, sepertinya Jungkook sudah meninggalkan rumahnya. Hoseok meraih _sticky note_ yang berada di sisi gelas.

' _Aku pulang dulu sayang, habiskan sarapanmu lalu bersihkan diri. Aku akan kembali sore nanti._

 _Love, Jungkook'_

Hoseok menghela nafasnya lalu menaruh kertas itu ketempatnya, lalu beranjak bangun menuju kaca besar yang berada di samping lemari bajunya. Memandang kedalam cermin tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas tubuh yang dipenuhi kissmark dari Jungkook bahkan cairan Jungkook yang semalam tertampung dalam tubuhnya mengalir keluar dari sela pahanya.

"Apa semua ini belum mencapai batasmu?" Gumam Hoseok, menyentuh bayangan wajahnya di dalam cermin. Penampilan yang jauh dari kata baik, rambut yang acak-acakan, wajah yang terlihat pucat,bibir membengkak serta tubuh yang penuh tanda cinta dari Jungkook.

"But I know you can't quit it," Lirihnya tertawa pelan. "Padahal sudah berpuluh-puluh kali aku bilang untuk pergi dari dalam hidupku," Hoseok tertawa kecil lagi kemudian menatap remeh bayangannya lalu kembali tertawa geli.

"Aku sih tidak terkejut ketika kamu malah berbalik kembali padaku, aku hanya simpati padamu Kook-ah tapi... Aku juga tidak bisa menolak dirimu,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Knock Knock**_

Suara ketukkan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Hoseok, Ia pun beranjak membuka pintu tak perlu ditebak lagi Jungkook berdiri disana seraya menyodorkan buket bunga mawar merah yang lalu diterima Hoseok dengan senyuman manisnya. Mereka lantas duduk diatas sofa hitam, namun Jungkook langsung mengangkat tubuh Hoseok untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku bisa duduk disebelahmu Kookie-ya, tidak perlu duduk di pangkuanmu," Jungkook hanya mengabaikan ucapan Hoseok, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jenjang Hoseok. Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengusap helaian hitam rambut Jungkook.

"Hyung..." Panggil Jungkook yang hanya dibalas deheman dari Hoseok, ia masih sibuk merasakan betapa halusnya rambut Jungkook yang selalu menjadi sasaran tangannya ketika mereka bercinta.

"Jangan memintaku untuk pergi darimu lagi, aku begitu mencintaimu sayang. Mengerti?" Bagai di hipnotis oleh suara lembut Jungkook, Hoseok mengangguk menurutinya. Jungkook tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggang Hoseok mendekatkan wajah keduanya dan mencium mesra Hoseok.

Jungkook mencium dalam Hoseok tangannya bergeriliya di dalam kemeja hitam Hoseok, sungguh beruntung karena Hoseok sama sekali tidak menggunakan celana hanya _boxer_ hitam yang menutupi bawahnya.

"Enghhh..." Desahan Hoseok terdengar kala jari nakal Jungkook mencubit puting dada Hoseok, tangannya meremas rambut hitam Jungkook ketika ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Lidah terlatih Jungkook menggoda lidah Hoseok untuk turut serta bermain yang membuat _saliva_ menetes dari sudut bibir Hoseok.

"Emhhh... Ahhh... Kookhh," Suara desahan itu semakin kencang ketika Jungkook menghisap kuat puting dada Hoseok. Ia makin menekan kepala Jungkook untuk memperdalam hisapannya, tanpa berhenti Jungkook bergantian menggigit puting kecil itu seraya meremas belahan pantat Hoseok. Suara Hoseok semakin tak ter kontrol ketika Jungkook menurunkan _boxer_ nya lalu mengurut pelan _penis_ nya.

"Kookhh... Kamhh.. Arhh... Ahhh," Ucap Hoseok terengah, Jungkook yang mengerti langsung menggendong tubuh Hoseok menuju ke kamarnya. Selama dalam perjalanan ke kamarpun Jungkook tak melepaskan ciumannya di leher jenjang Hoseok.

Dengan lembut di rebahkannya tubuh Hoseok ke atas ranjang lalu dengan cepat melepaskan seluruh pakaian dari tubuh tegapnya hingga tak mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun, perlahan dibukanya kemeja Hoseok menyingkirkan benda itu agar ia dapat kembali melihat dan merasakan tubuh Hoseok yang selalu dipujanya.

"Kamu begitu indah sayang, and I won't leave it," Pujinya yang membuat rona merah singgah dipipi Hoseok. Tanpa menunggu lagi Jungkook kembali mencium bibir _kissable_ Hoseok yang menjadi candunya, tangan terlatih itupun tak ketinggalan untuk menyentuh _penis_ Hoseok yang sudah menegang. Hoseok memejamkan matanya kala seluruh tubuhnya dimanjakan oleh kelihaian tangan dan bibir Jungkook, Ia tau hanya Jung Jungkook seorang yang bisa membuatnya melayang ke surga.

"Junghhh ahhhh emhhhh," Desahan itu selalu lolos dari bibir Hoseok tanpa bisa ditahan, Jungkook dengan perlahan memasukkan _penis_ besarnya kedalam _hole_ milik Hoseok yang entah mengapa tetap sempit walau berulang kali ia masuki. Geraman rendah dari Jungkook menandakan bahwa _penis_ miliknya kini sudah berhasil masuk dengan sempurna di dalam _hole_ Hoseok. Dengan perlahan ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya memberikan _afeksi_ terbiasa untuk Hoseok dengan ukurannya.

"Fast pleaseehh," Rintih Hoseok yang membuat Jungkook mempercepat gerakkannya, membuat tubuh kurus dibawahnya terhentak-hentak menerima serangan sang dominan. Sesekali geraman nikmat keluar dari mulut Jungkook ketika _hole_ Hoseok menyempit, membawa Hoseok untuk terduduk di pangkuannya lalu menyerang bibir berbentuk _heart_ itu ke dalam ciuman panas. Menelusuri gua mulut Hoseok dengan lidahnya, mengajak Hoseok turut serta dalam kenikmatan bercinta mereka.

"Angghhhh... Mmhhh.. Ahhh,"

"Moan for me hyung, louder hyung," Perintah Jungkook, tubuh kurus Hoseok naik turun diatas pangkuan Jungkook, tangan besar Jungkook memegang pinggul Hoseok membantunya untuk semakin bergerak cepat.

"Kookhhhh... Ahhhhh... Terlaluhh dalam," Rintih Hoseok, Ujung _penis_ itu tepat mengenai titik terdalam kenikmatan milik Hoseok, tubuhnya bergetar ketika Jungkook menghantam titik itu semakin cepat dan dalam. Hoseok mencengkram helaian rambut hitam Jungkook dengan kuat saat ia merasa akan mencapai klimaksnya. Jungkook pun menurunkan Hoseok dari pangkuannya menaruh tubuh sang pujaan di atas tempat tidur tanpa menghentikan gerakkan pinggulnya yang menghujam _hole_ nikmat milik Hoseok.

"Mmhhhh... Closeehh," Mendengar desahan Hoseok yang sudah akan mencapai _klimaks_ nya, Jungkook semakin mempercepat hentakkannya.

"Bersama sayanghh," Ia menggeram ketika merasa makin dekat dengan pelepasannya.

"JUNGKOOK!"

"HYUNG!"

Keduanya mencapai _orgasme_ bersama, Hoseok dapat merasa sperma Jungkook yang banyak membanjiri _hole_ Hoseok hingga mengalir keluar. Jungkook tanpa mengeluarkan _penis_ nya dari dalam _hole_ Hoseok memeluk tubuh itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, tanpa kesulitan ia membawa tubuh Hoseok ke atas tubuhnya hingga ia yang berbaring di bawah Hoseok.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, jangan lagi meminta untuk pergi dari sisimu atau aku bisa gila sayang," Bisiknya pelan, Hoseok masih betah untuk terdiam menikmati bagaimana tangan hangat Jungkook membelai tubuh telanjangnya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu Kookie-ya, tapi aku sendiri masih ragu apa aku memang pantas untukmu," Lirih Hoseok tanpa berani memandang wajah tampan Jungkook.

"Hey, lihat aku hyung. Hanya aku yang bisa memutuskan pantas tidaknya kamu untukku, kalau memang kamu tidak pantas untukku sudah dari dulu aku meninggalkanmu ketika kamu memintaku pegi," Jungkook mencium kening Hoseok yang tertutupi surai _red wine_ nya, lalu membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukkan hangatnya.

"But I don't wanna go because I do love you more than anything," Lanjutnya lagi, Hoseok memberanikan diri menatap mata Jungkook yang selalu memancarkan tatapan memuja ketika menatapnya dan tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun lagi ia mencium bibir Jungkook dengan lembut.

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

Apaaaa yang aku bikin ini T_T

Ketika ide sudah stuck dikepala ehhh pas di salurkan malah jd gaje begini, maapkeun daku guys

Awalnya grgr dengerin lagu SelGom yang Fetish, sudah kebayang aja wajah polosnya Hoseok sama Smirknya si Jungkook, jadilah cerita yang lumayan gk nyambung ini.

I hope you guys like it, please review, fav and follow my story

Sankyuuuu~~


End file.
